Motion estimation can be described as a technique for modeling an image in terms of translated copies of one or more parts of a reference picture. The motion estimation itself can be based on a model of image sequences to produce video and image data of a viewable quality. For example, if an image of an object has changed or moved from one frame to the next frame, motion estimation can be used to produce a smooth picture transition.